Stage Fright
by slowscribe
Summary: A nervous Fluttershy needs a little help from her friends.


Just a short friendship fic for a friend of mine! I know it's not stage fright that's bugging you, but I hope some cuddly friendship moments help you feel a little better anyway. Oh yeah, this takes place right after "The Return of Harmony Part 2" (Season 2: Episode 2). Read on!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Fluttershy's legs were shaking so badly, she thought she would collapse before she had even found a corner to curl up in. Surely no one would notice if she didn't go out on that stage. She was so unimportant and unremarkable, no one would ever know the difference.

She backed into a corner of the dressing room and had to sit, wanting to cover her face with her hooves.

_I can't do this. I can't do this. Ican'tdothisIcan't-_

"Peek-a-boo, I found you!"

Fluttershy jerked her head up to find Pinkypie standing in front of her.

"She's in here, girls!" Pinkypie called out, practically bouncing in excitement. "I found her!"

"There you are, dear. We were looking all over."

"Did you get lost? The stage is just over there."

Before she knew what was happening, Fluttershy was surrounded by her five best friends. Only instead of feeling stronger and braver for their presence, she could only feel ashamed for trying to run away.

"Now we're all together, we shouldn't keep Princess Celestia waiting," Twilight said, trying as usual to get them all in order. "Let's go."

Fluttershy couldn't even try to stand up. Her legs were numb with fear. "I can't," she whispered.

"What?"

"I can't go out there."

"Why not?" Four of them asked in unison.

Rarity was the odd one out. "Of course you can't! But we can fix that in just a moment. Allow me."

With a bit of magic from her horn, Rarity picked up a brush from a nearby vanity and ran it gently through Fluttershy's mane, smoothing the few wayward strands into place.

"Perfect! Now you're ready for anything."

"I... I..." Fluttershy knew she should say 'thank you,' but the words came out as a tiny squeak.

"Rarity, I don't think that was the problem," Twilight put in gently.

"Do you have stage fright, sugar cube?" Applejack's tone was soothing enough, Fluttershy managed to nod, dropping her head in shame.

"When we were here at the Gala, I..." she had made such a fool of herself. How could she possibly get up in front of a crowd in Canterlot after that?

"Oh, that?" Pinkypie laughed. "They should've thanked you for livening up their party, don'cha think?"

"Dear, at that same Gala I got cake all over that royal pain of a prince." Rarity tossed her mane with a confidence Fluttershy couldn't help envying. "And no one will tell me I don't belong here."

Fluttershy had been so busy feeling embarrassed she had forgotten about anypony else making a bad impression. "But... what if they laugh at me?"

"Then they're in the wrong." Applejack nudged her shoulder, a strong and steady presence against her side. "You helped save everypony from Discord. They just want to thank you."

"Yeah, and I won't let anypony laugh at you!" Rainbow clapped one front hoof into the other as if she was threatening to clobber somepony.

Fluttershy tried to laugh, really she did, but it came out as a little squeak.

"We'll all be standing right there with you," Twilight promised. "You're our friend. We don't want to leave you behind."

Fluttershy looked from one of her friends to the next, and her legs somehow felt strong enough to support her again.

Before she knew it, she was being surrounded on either side. Applejack's steady shoulder was right there for her to lean into if she needed it, and on the other side she had Rainbow's over-brimming confidence. And on either side of them–not close enough to touch but certainly close enough for comfort–she had Rarity's promises that she looked so lovely no one would dare reproach her and Pinkie's boundless cheer on one side, Twilight's calm reassurances that they would all be there to support her on the other.

It seemed like only a few steps before they were all standing behind velvet curtains, ready to step out onto stage.

"Ready, girls? Fluttershy, will you be okay?"

Fluttershy took a deep breath and slowly let it out again. "I can do this."


End file.
